


Mordidas

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Todos caemos - IronStrangeWeek [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, IronStrangeWeek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tony Stark está cansado de buscar algo que le satisfaga, pues todo le parece poco, hasta que conoce a Stephen.#IronStrangeWeek





	Mordidas

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Día de la semana IronStrange, basada en los pecados capitales.

Venecia, Italia 1889

La primera vez que se vieron, fue en los callejones de Venecia, con la famosa mascarada fluyendo en el aire, el ambiente festivo de disfraces y misterio, con fiestas para pobres y ricos, dónde los de mayor estatus social llevaban máscaras de oro y plata, y disfrutaban llevarse un par de bocadillos a la boca, acompañado de botellas enteras de vino. 

Tony no encontró más diversión en el salón, más que los coqueteos de siempre, la pasión que antes le entretenía, ahora le hacía bostezar. Cuando has probado todo, existen pocas cosas que se te puedan ofrecer. 

Cada fantasía saciada hasta el hastío, con sus diferentes variaciones exóticas. Estaba estancado en el sentimiento de “haber visto, probado y hecho de todo”. 

Una botella de un vino que no llegaba a ser bueno, fue lo que lo hizo dejar el circuito de luces y brillantes sedas agitándose en el aire, sus pies descendieron hasta lo más recóndito; el escondite de amantes, dónde se desbordaba lo que en público no podía mostrarse. 

Allí nadie hacía preguntas, ni le interesaba saber quién eras, porque nadie quería entregar respuestas. Sus ojos buscaban un encuentro que le entretuviera, amantes que le atrajeran, una invitación implícita a olvidarse un poco. 

La razón de visitar Europa en esa época del año, eran los secretos tras los festivales, dónde con cansada esperanza, deseaba encontrar algo que lo hiciera despertar de su aletargada  saciedad . 

Fue allí cuando lo vio, justo al fondo, en una de las callejuelas más angostas; unos ojos inyectados en sangre; grandes colmillos enterrados en cuello suave, el color rojo de la sangre, que apenas brillaba a la luz de los fuegos artificiales que empezaban a explotar en el techo. 

La mujer de vestido blanco y cabello rubio rojizo, era sostenid a por grandes manos, y su cuerpo parecía laxo, cómo una muñeca descansando entre l os brazos  descuidadas de una chiquilla. 

Cuando la sorpresa pasó, y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, dio un paso al frente. 

—¿Las cosas se encuentran bien...señorita? —su voz fue firme al cuestionar, pero la mujer no respondió. En cambio, el hombre alzó esos ojos sobre naturales hacía él . C on mucho cuidado, y la facilidad de quien carga una almohada de plumas, dejó el cuerpo recargado en los escombros que volvían más apretado el lugar. —¿Qué le hiciste? —reclamó enseguida avanzando aún más.

Tony se apresuró a ver la mujer y lo primero que llamó su atención, fue la sangre alrededor del cuello, sus dedos se llenaron del líquido rojo al tocarla, pese a que existían dos pequeñas heridas profundas, no  se estaba desangrando.

—Está viva —la voz profunda lo hizo mirar al atacante —su pulso es débil, pero su corazón late aún. No morirá. 

Tony se incorporó despacio, y se acercó al sujeto extraño, la piel pálida no lo volvía menor hermoso. Con ojos grisáceos, verdes, azules, sin un color definido, más que el rojo que pudo observar instantes atrás, tenía un rastro de sangre escapando de los labios delgados . 

Frente a él estaba un vampiro, un personaje de leyenda; extintos, según la organización que se encargó de darles caza. Transform á ndolos  en cuento para niños, para asustarles antes de dormir. Sus colmillos y restos estaban resguardados, y el rastro de que existieron, cubierto con fantasías, si eras una persona más. 

Pero Tony era más curioso, era un Stark, el gobierno no daba un paso, sin que él lo supiera, ningún gobierno en realidad; la aristocracia británica, los solemnes estadounidenses, los fríos rusos, todos se manejaban del mismo modo, e incluso con precios similares. 

Lo cierto es  que , aunque tuvo pruebas de que esos seres llegaron a convivir entre las personas, no se imaginó que siguieran existiendo, menos estar frente a uno. 

Elevó su mano por  inercia , para tocar lo que creía era una fantasía, pero su muñeca fue detenida en seco. 

Los ojos del vampiro viajaron a su mano, y volvieron a tornarse en carmesí, él no se movió, parecía dar un consentimiento  expl í cito del acto; pronto una lengua fría repasaba con gula sus falanges, los colmillos raspaban un poco su piel, y cuando los labios chuparon su dedo índice, un jadeo involu n tario salió de sus labios. 

Era eso un poco de lo que buscaba esa noche, el des tino puso a su encuentro tan macabra y excitante escena. 

Apenas sus dedos quedaron limpios, la cara del desconocido se hundió un poco en su cuello, olfateando, y Tony se mostraba extrañamente dócil.

— La hubieras matado  — pronunció antes de reformular.  — Si yo no hubiera llegado aquí ¿La hubieras matado? ¿Me mataras a mi ahora? 

La creatura retrocedió, y con unas manos de dedos largos, sostuvo su rostro. 

— No  — contestó, aunque Tony no supo a cuál de esas dos preguntas, correspondía la respuesta  — es posible contener la necesidad un poco. El pecado se contiene, hasta la siguiente víctima.

— ¿El pecado?  — la duda estaba tatuada en sus expresiones, así  como la fascinación. 

— La Gula, te sacias de su sangre, pero es tan deliciosa, que no puedes parar de beberla, el placer nunca es suficiente.

— El placer... nunca termina  — repitió Stark, ganándose una sonrisa de quien le tenía en sus manos.

— Nunca, nunca te cansas, nunca paras, sólo quieres más. 

Tony ladeó su cuello, quedando totalmente expuesto a la vista brillante del otro.

— He escuchado, que existen formas de transformarte en lo que eres. 

— Eres muy estúpido, o estás muy borracho  — se burló el vampiro con una sonrisa  — nadie quiere ser esto. Perseguido, forzado a ocultar quién eres. No hay días, sólo noches. Sin luz del sol, sin el cantar de los pájaros, y tú alma al infierno. Te mandaré de regreso a tú hogar, sin recuerdos de lo que has visto. 

— ¡No!  — se quejó con energía. Tenía razón en algo, era demasiado estúpido, y estaba demasiado ebrio, pero de ese modo siempre dirigió su vida.  — Si puedes hacerlo, te pido que lo hagas. 

Hubo un breve momento, en el que el humano pensó que se iría y lo dejaría allí. En que se despertaría al día siguiente, dándose cuenta que todo fue un juego, una treta de su mente aburrida, desesperada por diversión. Pero entonces un par de colmillos se cernieron a su cuello, su nuca y cintura fueron sujetadas con cuidad o , y jadeó audible, cuando las succiones empezaron a extraer  e l v i t a l l í q u i d o q u e r e c o r r í a s u s v e n a s y a r t e r i a s .

Después de unos momentos así, dónde sus manos estrujaron la capa roja que ondeaba a las espaldas del desconocido, el frío le embargaba, al ir perdiendo aquello que su cuerpo necesitaba para conservar su temperatura.

Fue un vacío cuando los colmillos abandonaron su cuello, después contempló esos ojos de nuevo. Lo vio morder su muñeca y llenarse la boca de una sangre diferente a la suya, de un tono más oscuro, casi negro, llegó hasta sus labios en forma de un beso, su lengua se inund ó del ferroso, pero dulce gusto, hasta que descendió por su garganta,  haciéndolo sentir que se ahogaba, y que perdía el conocimiento.

— ¿Cuál es tú... nombre?  — consiguió preguntar, con la vida escapando de sus ojos.

—Steph e n. 

…

El Duque Stephen Vincent Strange, era reconocido entre la aristocracia británica, joven y con mucho dinero, hermoso, educado, y sin una esposa o familia a la vista. Muchos rumores corrían sobre él, los negativos eran los que la gente prefería creer; el favorito, que era un “desviado”, que yacía en la cama con otros hombres, y que por ello no tomaba mujer. 

Erróneo y cierto al mismo tiempo, seguía sin ser el verdadero secreto del Duque, o por lo menos el más importante. Sin embargo, se vio acrecentado con la presencia del inventor y acaudalado genio Tony Stark, quien se mudó a la casa de  Strange , sin ningún motivo público en particular. 

Stephen no ponía interés en eso, se presentaba a las fiestas y eventos que eran de su gusto, antes solo, ahora con un interesante acompañante, que sin duda logró cambiar su percepción de sí mismo y de la noche. 

Los chismes dichos entre abanicos y sombreros de copa, en nada podían afectarle. Si hablaban de su gusto por los firmes músculos de un varón, no iba a negarlos . E ra su gusto en alimentos, lo que no se contaba, ni de lo que nadie hablaba. 

Aunque ahora tenía alguien con quien comparti r l o . 

Sentado en su elegante sal a , disfrutaba ver sobre la alfombra los pantalones elegantes, la camisa blanca con brazos caídos debajo, el color que abandonaba la piel, debido al hambre y gusto de Tony. 

Mas allá era una doncella pelirroja la que yacía como si durmiera sobre la mesilla de té, con el rostro dulcemente recostado entre sus brazos, mostrando las marcas de la mordida en un níveo cuello. 

Stephen se puso de pie, y se arrodilló junto a su reciente compañero, que con manos firmes tomaba el cuerpo de un atractivo hombre de vivos ojos azules y labios sonrosados, que poco a poco iban perdiendo su color. 

Apartó el rostro de Tony del cuerpo inconsciente, lo hizo verle a él, rojo contra rojo en esa ocasión.

Stephen sabía controlar el pecado, pero Tony se entregaba a él sin inhibiciones, se dejaba consumir por el gusto del sabor. Al tenerlo de frente, apretó sus mejillas, la boca del castaño se abrió mostrando el rojo intenso, con su lengua empapada, que Strange se inclinó a lamer. 

Él era la barrera para evitar la muerte de quienes caían en sus manos, lo que detenía a Tony de dejarse consumir por la gula tentadora. 

Al separarse, pudo observar que dejó de lado el cuerpo, que cayó pesado en el suelo, se acercó y prestó su cuello. Los dientes se encajaron.

— Sólo un poco más  — pedía Tony, quien al parecer encontró la insatisfacción del deseo continuo, que siempre buscó.

— Nunca te será suficiente  — le respondió Stephen, dejándolo beber mientras imaginaba quien sería el siguiente bocadillo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
